


What We Do

by BleedingInk



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Coital Cuddling, Season/Series 05, Sibling Incest, Soulmates, established wincest, oh well, this was supposed to be crack but it came out fluffy instead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 15:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14596242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleedingInk/pseuds/BleedingInk
Summary: Castiel catches Sam and Dean in a compromising position.





	What We Do

The weight of Sam’s body over his made him shiver.

“What were we fighting about again?” he asked in a whisper.

Sam chuckled as he left a kiss on Dean’s shoulders.

“I don’t even remember,” he admitted. “It doesn’t matter.”

It really didn’t. Dean stared lazily at Sam’s face for a while as they settled in the bed, into those hazel eyes that always seem to change color depending on how the light hit them. Under the dim motel’s light bulb, they look dark but sweet. Ever since he had returned from that awful world that Zachariah had shown him, Dean kept looking at his brother to make sure there was no one but the one person who mattered the most to him in the world staring back at him from them.

“What?” Sam asked after a while. He had a droopy smile in his face and Dean couldn’t help the words that rolled out of his tongue:

“I love you.”

The words came to him with far more ease for the last couple of years. It used to be that he couldn’t even look at Sam in the eye after every time they fell in bed together, it used to be that he felt guilt gnawing at him every time they kissed or they touched. This was his little brother and it didn’t matter that they could no longer remember who had stared it, Dean should have put a stop to it. He was selfish and he was damning Sam along with himself.

But these days, he felt it didn’t matter that much. The Apocalypse was raging, they had a snowball’s chance in Hell to stop it, and it really didn’t seem like it would make a difference if it was wrong or right. Not anymore.

It obviously still made a difference to Sam, though, if the way he tried to scurry away from Dean’s arms was any indication.

“I’m gonna go take a shower…”

“Want me to join you?”

“You should get some rest. We’re leaving early in the morning and you’re driving…”

“Sammy,” Dean interrupted him, grabbing him by the shoulder and pinning him back down on the mattress. “Hey…”

Sam felt tense underneath his touch but he relaxed as soon as Dean’s lip found his. Dean was about to ask him if he wanted to go for round two before his “shower”… when the door burst open.

“Sam, Dean, I found some information…”

Sam startled and raised his head so suddenly his forehead hit straight against Dean’s chin. Dean hadn’t realized they were so close to the edge of the bed (or that the bed was so small) until he was toppling down from it. He hit the wooden floor with a thump.

At least he felt down on his butt and not his dick.

He was still irritated when he looked up at the angel standing in the middle of their room.

“Can’t you just… knock?”

Castiel frowned as Sam scampered to his feet and started quickly picking up the clothes they had thrown carelessly on the floor.

“Is this not a good time?” Castiel inquired.

“What do you think?” Dean asked, extending his hands as if to show the obvious.

“My apologies. I will wait outside until you’re presentable.”

At the very least he followed through by turning around and leaving the room. Dean groaned as he propped himself up on the bed and looked at his brother. Sam was hastily putting on his jeans and very pointedly not looking at him.

“Sam?”

Same threw a shirt at Dean’s face.

“You have to talk to him.”

There was a sudden panic in his voice, the type of panic that Dean had only heard when their plans had gone wrong and they were in terrible danger. Dean felt up for his boxers on the floor.

“What do you mean?”

“What do you mean what do I mean?!” Sam exclaimed, looking at him. His eyes were wide with terror, like a deer in the headlights, if the deer had been smart enough to know that he was about to get run over. “He _saw us_!”

Dean was aware of that, but for some reason, he wasn’t registering as that much of a concern. Castiel was… well, he was Castiel. Not much of anything seemed to affect him, and he certainly hadn’t reacted like this was something of importance to him.

But Sam was panicking anyway. Dean put on his boxers and walked around the bed to put his hands on Sam’s shoulders.

“Hey, come on. If he doesn’t ask, we don’t have to tell him anything.”

“That’s not… that’s not how this works!” Sam replied, now a little irritated as Dean failed to understand what worried him. “He’s an angel. What we do is…”

His voice trailed off, but he didn’t have to say it out loud for Dean to figure out what he was thinking. He felt it like a punch on his stomach and he let his hands fall to his sides while Sam looked away.

“He could… he could walk away from us, Dean” he explained. “And then how are we going to stop Lucifer?”

“Well, what the hell am I supposed to tell him?” Dean asked, hoping the hurt he felt didn’t reflect in his voice. “That we were exercising vigorously with our clothes off?”

“I don’t know!” Sam replied, exasperated. “Just… go talk to him!”

He stalked off into the bathroom and closed the door after him. Dean stared at the wood separating him from his brother and sighed as he picked up the rest of his clothes.

Castiel was standing right outside by the Impala, stiff and immobile, with his gaze lost in the distance. Dean sometimes wondered what the hell he was thinking. The angel was unreadable. He could very well be upset about the Winchesters sleeping together and it wouldn’t show up in his face at all.

Sam might have had a point. But as Dean approached Castiel, he discovered that his blood was boiling in his veins at the mere thought.

Castiel heard him coming and turned to him.

“Where’s Sam?”

“He’s a little… look, we need to talk,” Dean started, although he still wasn’t sure what he was going to tell him.

“Yes, we do. I have found some evidence about the location of the Fourth Horseman…”

“That’s not… not what I want to talk to you about,” Dean interrupted him.

Castiel tilted his head, confused. It was obvious that he considered the matter of the utmost importance and he couldn’t understand what other topic Dean could possibly want to discuss,

“It’s about Sam and me.” Dean said. And as he looked at Castiel, he found out that the words came easy to him after all. “Listen, I honestly don’t care what you think of us, okay? We’ve only had each other for a very long time and we’ve been doing this, and we’re going to keep doing it, no matter what your opinion is. I love Sam and nothing you or anyone else says will change that.”

Castiel continued to stare at him, unblinkingly.

“Very well,” he said, but there was a note of doubt in his voice. “I don’t understand what the issue is. We have more pressing matters, Dean.”

Dean felt all the anger he had been holding on to left him when he breathed out, leaving him empty. He leaned down against his car, not exactly relieved. Castiel was very single-minded and perhaps he just wasn’t properly registering what this meant to Dean and Sam, so it was better to leave the issue clear right now before they went on.

“Sam is… man, I don’t have shame anymore, but he does,” he explained. “So if you’re going to judge us, don’t do it where he can hear you, okay?”

“Oh. He’s embarrassed.” Castiel nodded, as if he understood. He went quiet again for a few seconds. “Would it help if I talked to him?”

“Maybe, I don’t know,” Dean shrugged and immediately regretted when Castiel turned around and headed for their room. Of course he meant “talk to him right now”. “Wait, Cas! What are you going to tell him?”

Castiel didn’t stop to answer his question. He barged into the room where Sam was cleaning the empty beer bottles they had left on the table. Dean recognized this as a sign of nervousness, and once more, he wished to assure his brother that nothing would go wrong.

But Castiel gave him no time to do so.

“Hello, Sam,” he said, standing in front of him. “Dean has informed me of the situation.”

“Oh. He has?” Sam asked, throwing an anxious glance at Dean.

“Yes. And I wanted to assure you that you will receive no judgment on my part.”

Well, that hadn’t been so bad. Sam seemed shocked and Dean had to admit, he hadn’t expected Castiel to take it that well.

“Really?” Sam asked.

“Yes. Homosexuality has been part of human’s sexual practices for millennia, as well as of many other species in the animal kingdom. It’s nothing to be embarrassed about.”

Dean opened his mouth and then he closed it again. He didn’t know whether to laugh or hit his own face, so instead he opted for opening the fridge and getting a beer. This was going to be a long conversation.

“That’s not…” Sam started and shook his head. “That’s not the problem.”

Dean opened the beer with his keychain. The cap tingled when it hit the floor.

“Then… what is?” Castiel asked, frowning.

“We’re brothers!” Sam exclaimed, frustrated at the angel’s obliviousness. “It’s… it’s wrong. It’s…”

Dean gulped down half the bottle while Sam struggled to find another word. He knew it, of course, and he couldn’t blame Sam for thinking that way.

It didn’t hurt any less to hear him say it out loud.

Castiel still wasn’t reacting as scandalized as Sam seemed to think he should.

“Well…” he muttered, tilting his head. “That… is a bit less conventional. But then again, the bond you and Dean share is very much unconventional.”

Sam glanced at Dean, probably to make sure he was just as equally baffled.

“You lost us there, buddy,” Dean said.

“You’re soulmates,” Castiel explained, matter-of-factly. “You’re two sides of the same coin, so to speak. Two parts of a whole. You were created that way, so it’s not at all strange that you feel attracted to each other.”

The change Castiel’s words operated on Sam was visible and immediate. He leaned over the chair, as if his knees were trembling, exhaling deeply. Dean left the beer on the counter and ran towards Sam.

“What is it?” he asked, worried. “Are you okay, Sammy?”

Sam gasped for air and Dean instinctively put a hand around him to hold him. What really shocked him was the way Sam turned around and held him as well, his hands on his back gripping him tight while he hid his face on Dean’s shoulder. He took in a slow shaky breath and Dean found out with surprise that Sam was crying.

“Hey,” he called out, pushing him gently to look at his face. “Hey, what is it?”

“It’s…” Sam started saying, but he choked on his words. Instead, he put a hand on the back of Dean’s neck and pulled him in for a kiss, still trembling and hesitant. But Dean closed his eyes and got lost in his warmth, as he always did, his heart fluttering and the knot in his stomach dissolving little by little.

When they broke apart, Sam seemed a lot calmer. A little smile even bloomed in his lips as Dean examined his face.

“It’s not a sin,” he muttered.

“Why would you think it’s a sin?” Castiel asked and Dean jolted. He’d almost forgotten that the angel was still there. “You’re not hurting anyone.”

Sam let out a strangled noise, midway between a chortle and a sob and hid his face in Dean’s neck again.

“Okay,” Dean muttered, patting him on the back. “ _I_ could have told you that.”

He would never admit it out loud, but he felt a lot lighter too. A lot calmer. He had done so many things wrong in his life, but this wasn’t one of them. His love for Sam was maybe the purest thing he’d ever had.

At least he thought so until he heard Sam mutter: “I love you.”

And then he was the one who had to cling on to Sam as his knees trembled and his entire world rearranged.

What a couple of fools they must have looked like. The thought made him chuckle and then Sam laughed as well. They kept on laughing and laughing until their stomachs hurt and they stumbled clumsily as they tried to let go of each other, maybe because neither of them wanted to. Dean grabbed Sam’s hand and shook his head.

“Well,” he chuckled. “I hope you’re less freaked about this thing that’s between us now, whatever it is.”

“It’s incest, Dean.”

Both brothers looked up at the angel, who kept staring at them with the same blank expression. But he looked a little more impatient now, tapping his fingers against his leg and shifting his weight from one foot to the other.

“Can we go back to the matter at hand?”

“Can it wait until the morning?” Dean asked. “Because honestly I feel like fucking my brother within an inch of his life right now and I’m not sure I’ll give my full attention to what you have to say.”

“Dean, oh my God,” Sam groaned, but he laughed as he sank his face on the crook of Dean’s neck.

Castiel sighed deeply. “Very well. I will see you in the morning.”

He stalked towards the exit and closed the door behind him without another world.

Sam raised his eyes.

“You don’t think he’s just going to stand out there all night, do you?”

Dean honestly couldn’t bring himself to care.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first and probably last Wincest fic. I don't really ship them, but the idea of Castiel finding out about it and being totally unfazed by it was hilarious to me.


End file.
